This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the cultivar "Showboat" U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,177) with the cultivar "Red Carpet" (unpatented) in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1975 at Sandy, Oreg., with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in the shades of red, suited to cut-flower production.
This new variety of lily plant was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulk scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that this new lily plant possesses all of the desired characteristics of form, color, and habit; is a vigorous and good grower and propagator, and has the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance as observed in western Oregon. Successive generations of this new plant produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive character of my new variety holds true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.